Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons/P-S
|- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Pickaxes || Miner || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings its pickaxe during both attack and mining (although it doesn't appear to touch the ground during the latter process). || ** || ** || * (20) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Pitchforks || Demon ||? |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Pitchforks || Farmer || |style="text-align: left;"|Stabs the enemy when in range. || *? || ****? || **? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Plasmas || Superman (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Typically slow, they possibly attack also with a linear fashion. || **** || **** || ****+ |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Potions || Brewer || |style="text-align: left;"|Makes a throwing move, but still has the "potion" on its hand. || *? || ** || *** (50) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Rings || Angel || |style="text-align: left;"|Prepares to attack by "raising" its wings slightly and shoots a ring in-direction to the enemy until the range has reached, piercing every enemy throughout the way. It then begins to return to the Angel for a repeated cycle. By raising the Ring stat, the AGI becomes the slowing factor instead of the Ring stat that allows for however many rings can exist on the screen. || ** || ****† || **** (60) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of rings can be found here'' |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Saws || Lumberjack (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Holds the blade of the saw just about near the enemy until death. If run out of fuel, it will swing its saw without dealing any damage. || * || ***** || * |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Scepters || Jester || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Scythes || Reaper (/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Makes a swinging animation while the scythe is held with its hands. || *-∞ (?) || **** || ** (30) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shells || Robot || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shields || Berserker (1/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shields || Defender || |style="text-align: left;"|Bashes enemies with a shield, but more often then not rushes in front of a teammate to block incoming attacks. || ** || ** || * (15) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shields || Stunner (1/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shoes || Runner || |style="text-align: left;"|Kicks the enemy with little to no suspension off of the ground. || *** || *** || * |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Shurikens || Ninja || |style="text-align: left;"|Throws out a shuriken with an above-average speed straight unto the enemies, with little to no resistance to gravity when nearing a stationary enemy. During every throw, it flails its arm to denote the "throw". || *** || ** || **** (70) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Slings || Hunter || |style="text-align: left;"|Makes a throwing move, but still has the "projectile" in its sling. It is thrown in a very wide arc, making it less effective against moving enemies. || * || ** || ***** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Spears || Spartan || |style="text-align: left;"|Simply makes a stabbing move towards the mob of enemies - hitting them all at its range since it can deal with mobs a little better. || ** || **** || *** (40) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Spears || Spearman || |style="text-align: left;"|Depending on range (as well as if anything was invested into STR), it will either "thrust" its spear at the enemy with its two arms, or throw a projectile spear with the arm holding said spear with a swing. || *** m **** r || ** m * r || ***+ |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Staves || Healer || |style="text-align: left;"|Look below (Priest). || * || ** || ***** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Staves || Priest || |style="text-align: left;"|Raises its Staff upon attack. Would even swings around its arms around if standing for a while. || * || ** || **** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of staves can be found here'' |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Sticks? || Psycho || |style="text-align: left;"|Depending on range (regardless of STR), it will randomly either throw the stick towards the enemy, or swab it onto said enemy. || ? || ? || ** (35) **** (100) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Stun Guns || Stunner (1/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Supreme Weapons || Canonical Classes || |style="text-align: left;"|A list of weapons of what we might expect to see after Level S. || *** || **** || ** (30) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of weapons can be found here'' |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Swords || Gladiator || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings when in fixed range, affects all enemies within said range. || *** || **** || ** (30) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of swords can be found here'' |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Swords || Paladin || |style="text-align: left;"|Slashes the sword when in range, affecting all enemies within that range as it charges with its "horse". || ** || **** || ** (35) |- style="background-color:#505;" |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Swords || Shadowrunner (/3) ||? |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |}